This invention relates to binders for holding paper and the like, and more particularly, to a modular ring binder construction by which binder ring portion of the binder can be made for different size binders using a single set of common modular components.
Conventional ring binders have a central portion generally referred to as a "ring metal" or "metal". This unit is typically a single piece stamping to which two-piece binder rings, end levers, and hinged lever elements are attached. A completed metal is then affixed to the spine portion of a binder using rivets or the like. Paper or similar hole punched materials are then stored in the binder by opening the rings, capturing the paper on one of the ring segments, and then closing the ring.
Because of the number of different types of binders which are used, there has not been a standard metal which is usable with more than one or two different binders. Not only is this because of size, but also because some binders are used with paper in which two holes are punched, some with three holes, and some with four holes or more. As a result, binder makers are required to have available a substantial inventory of different ring metals. It would be particularly advantageous if a manufacturer were able to produce a substantial number of different size metals from a small number of interchangeable parts. These parts would include binder rings and would allow for any number of binder rings to be used in manufacturer of the part.